Magical Ball
by Darknessinthedreamer
Summary: Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth nor do I own Phantom of the Opera or The Vampire Diaries, all belong to their respective owners.


The soft music played in the background. He offered her his hand and she took it without hesitation, she had the eerie sense of deja vu.

The room was large and had high ceilings that expanded to reveal a glass roof. The sky was clear and you could see that outside it was late evening as the night sky had formed with its deep shades of blue contrasting against the stars that shone with a bright intensity. The same intensity he saw in her eyes when he first met her except tonight he thought that her eyes reflected the stars as if they had swallowed up the universe. Her mask was a lace effect, which drew attention to her eyes by acting as the perfect frame to a masterpiece. As they descended down the grand staircase she remembered a phrase and thought it suited well to the occasion, since it was a Masked Ball after all, _Hide your face so the world will never find you. _Tonight allowed anyone to be anyone or anything as the mask provided a safety net because noone knew who you truly were!

_Wow! She looked beautiful._ He always thought of her as being beautiful but tonight she was exceptional. Her brunette hair cascaded down her back in tight ringlets interwoven with fine jewels, her dress was simple and elegant, a pale blue floor length gown that changed to a deep blue towards the bottom of the skirt. The dress itself was strapless with a curved loveheart neckline, her waist was exaggerated by the corset fastening of the dress at the back which was tied with satin blue ribbons. _She was perfect._ He pulled her close to him, wrapping his other arm round her waist. She felt his crisp tuxedo crinkle as she leaned on his shoulder whilst her other arm draped around his neck.

She felt safe here, within his arms. The music continued to play and a variety of colours were spinning everywhere she looked as everyone joined in with the dance. Various masks flitted through the room, making every single person unrecognisable to her.

Although he could not fully read her face due to the mask obstructing it, he knew that she was happy as a golden glow seemed to emanate from her. As long as she was happy he could bear anything. As long as she was happy. _It's only forever, its not long at all..._If only it could be forever, but a single lifetime would only be a fraction of the time he would need to be able to show her just how much she meant to him.

Despite the fact she knew that he had done terrible things, things that could not be spoken nor uttered. She found that she had a deeper understanding for him and that he was not a lost cause. It was the danger she saw within his eyes that attracted her to him in the first place, it was the sense of the unknown whilst also stirring something deep within her that longed for adventure. She makes him a better person whilst he makes her dreams come true. In the distance there was a buzzing sound and as it seemed to grow in volume, the music stopped. Something had grabbed her and was pulling her away from him, she held out her arms and he tried to pull her back, back to him. She felt disorientated and rubbed her eyes and found herself back in her room.

He made her dreams come true...but only in her dreams...

**"Dear Diary,**

**Today I must have said to myself 'Its just a dream' 27 times but the truth is he's always in my dreams and yet I never see his face.**

**His face that I know I have seen before but from where?"** The sense of Deja Vu washed over her again and left her wondering as she sat in front of her window.

Outside a white owl watched her from the distance.

* * *

><p>...<p>

Authors notes:

So as you can tell neither of them have any names and if you are good at finding hints and matching quotes to programmes/movies you will see that I have made references that would suggest 2 different couples that could be this couple. I decided to leave them unnamed for the purpose that you can decide which couple you think they are more like and leave your review at the bottom!

My ideas for this would be:

Jareth/Sarah: 'It's only forever, its not long at all'

Phantom/Christine: 'Hide your face so the world will never find you'

But I cant decide!

Both couples have the 'bad guy' and a brunette female so either will fit in to this scene but which one?


End file.
